Jarang Pulang
by Blackeyes Asakura
Summary: Akashi mengajak member Kiseki no Sedai mengadakan reuni namun ada dua orang yang tidak datang, yakni Aomine dan Kise. Karena penasaran mereka pun mengintip kehidupan dua pemuda yang sudah, ehem, menikah tersebut. Seperti apakan kehidupan mereka? / WARNING: Crack, drabble garing, sho-ai, ALAY, sekali lagi, ALAY. Birthday fic for Kise Ryouta! DLDR. RnR?


~Asa-chin presents~

.

**Jarang Pulang** © Blackeyes Asakura

.

.

(Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Halooo, dalam rangka hari lahir Kise saya membuat fiksi ini. Jangan terlalu berharap banyak, ya. Ngebut, soalnya. Saya akan bilang sebelumnya, fiksi ini alay. Sekali lagi, alay. Jika kalian tidak cukup kuat sebaiknya jangan baca, takutnya kena serangan jantung /heh**)

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

Suara pantulan bola terdengar nyaring dari salah satu lapangan di taman kota, rupanya beberapa pemuda sedang bermain basket di sana.

"_Nice pass_, Kuro-_chin_~" ujar Murasakibara setelah berhasil mencetak skor dengan bantuan Kuroko.

"Terima kasih, Murasakibara-_kun_."

Mereka tengah bermain 2-on-2 karena hanya ada empat orang di sana. Tunggu? Bukannya mereka itu sekelompok pemuda yang dijuluki _'Generation of Miracles'_? Bukankah seharusnya mereka berenam?

"Aka-_chin_, kenapa Mine-_chin_ dan Kise-_chin_ tidak datang? Padahal ini reuni tim~" tanya Murasakibara sambil menguap dan men_dribble_ bolanya. Akashi hanya menjawab sambil menghalangi Murasakibara untuk mencetak skor lagi.

"Mereka sibuk."

"Ee? Sibuk apa? Kalau bekerja, sih, kita semua juga sudah bekerja~" Murasakibara mencoba membuat sebuah _dunk_ namun bolanya dipukul oleh Akashi sebelum Ia dapat melakukannya. Midorima berdehem.

"Hmph, bukannya aku tukang gosip. Hanya saja, kau tahu 'kan mereka sudah, ehem, menikah. Jadi... ya, mereka sibuk," katanya tanpa diminta. Apanya yang **'bukan tukang gosip'**?

Murasakibara menguap dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Mine-_chin_ dan Kise-_chin_ menikah? Kapan? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Kau datang waktu itu, Atsushi."

"Aaah, iya, yang makanannya udang semua itu, ya~"

Kuroko yang sedari tadi diam kini mengambil bola yang tergeletak dan men_dribble_nya perlahan. Pemuda berambut biru muda itu mencoba melemparkan bola ke arah _ring_. Masuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku penasaran seperti apa mereka saat sudah tinggal bersama," kata Kuroko tiba-tiba. Yang lain memandanginya. Tumben Kuroko bicara agak lama.

"Ya, aku juga~"

"Ya sudah, sekarang kita ke apartemen mereka diam-diam."

"Hee? Aka-_chin_? Serius?"

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Akashi, jangan sok tahu, memangnya kau tahu nomor apartemen mereka?"

"Ikuti saja aku, aku tidak pernah salah."

Midorima menghela nafas dan menyerah berdebat dengan Akashi. Mantan kaptennya ini memang tidak pernah berubah, selalu menganggap dirinya paling benar.

Mereka tengah berjalan beriringan di lantai 3 sebuah apartemen, Akashi tampak yakin sekali memandu mereka, padahal dirinya sendiri tidak pernah mengunjungi kedua orang itu. Tak lama pemuda semampai –**semeter tak sampai**, maksudnya, itu mengangkat tangan kanannya. Memberi kode pada semua pemuda di belakangnya agar berhenti berjalan dan bersuara. Ia menunjuk salah satu kamar.

Semuanya bersembunyi di belakang tiang dan mengintip ke salah satu kamar yang ditunjuk Akashi. Terlihat seorang pemuda tengah duduk di kursi depan apartemennya, tanpa harus menyipitkan mata pun yang bersembunyi sudah yakin pasti kulit pemuda itu redup dan Ia berambut biru tua.

"Wah, Mine-_chin_ pakai baju rumah mirip bapak-bapak, ya," bisik Murasakibara, berkomentar. Yang lain mengangguk. Pemuda yang mereka panggil Aomine itu memang hanya menggunakan hem biru tua dengan celana training hitam. Ia sedang memegang sebuah gitar.

"Aomine bisa main gitar?" desis Midorima tak percaya.

Mereka menajamkan pendengarannya saat pemuda itu mulai memetik gitarnya asal-asalan sambil bergumam pelan.

"Kise pulang malam lagi, ya. Tch," keluh pemuda itu. Ia memainkan intro sebuah lagu.

"Tiap malam, Kise nggak pulang-pulang. Tiap malam kerjanya pemotretan~"

**ANJIR. AOMINE NYANYI DANGDUT? MIAPA LO?**

"M-Mine-chin t-teraniaya rupanya. B-buh!" desis Murasakibara sambil masih menahan tawa.

Semua yang bersembunyi menahan tawa, bahkan Kuroko pun kehilangan wajah datarnya saat mendengar suara bass Aomine menyanyikan lagu bernada manja itu. Tidak sadar, Aomine melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

"Tiap malam Kise nggak pulang-pulang. Tiap malam kutidur sendirian~"

**Tahan ketawa. Tahan. Tahan.**

"Jarang pulang, Kise jarang pulang, tiap malam ada pemotretan. Jarang pulang, Kise jarang pulang, tiap malam Daiki sendirian~"

**ANJER, 'DAIKI'? ALAY BANGET! **

**TAHAN KETAWA. TAHAAAAAAAN. TAH**–"Buh!"

Tak kuat dengan semua siksaan ini, Murasakibara pun terbatuk.

Dan Akashi langsung menendangnya menjauh. Kemudian–

**BRAK!**

–Murasakibara menabrak tembok.

**Anjir Akashi tenaganya badak!**

Aomine yang tentu saja tidak setuli itu, mendengar suara barusan. Pemuda itu berdiri dan menyimpan gitarnya. Penasaran dari mana sumbernya. Midorima mulai panik.

"Sial, Aomine menuju ke sini. Bagaimana, Akashi? Ap–!" Saat Midorima menoleh ke samping, Ia tinggal sendirian. Rupanya yang lain langsung kabur setelah insiden Murasakibara tadi, meninggalkan Midorima yang merana sendiri.

Midorima makin panik, Ia tidak mau dicap sebagai biang gosip yang suka mengintip kehidupan teman-temannya, mati saja sana. Langkah Aomine terdengar semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya–

"Aomine-_cchi_? Sedang apa di situ?"

–Kise menyelamatkannya.

Aomine menoleh ke arah Kise. Tampak heran. "Bukankah kau bilang hari ini pulang malam?"

Kise tertawa, "hehe, aku diberi kompensasi soalnya ini hari ulangtahunku! Bagus, 'kan, Aomine-_cchi_?" seru pemuda pirang itu sambil melompat ke pelukan Aomine, yang bersangkutan hanya mendengus.

"Ya, ya, selamat, ya,"ujar pemuda redup itu, mencium dahi Kise sekilas. "Ayo masuk, aku baru saja mengambil pesanan kue dari toko." Kemudian menggandengnya menuju apartemen mereka. Kise menunjukkan wajah terkejut.

"Hee? Aomine-_cchi_ memberiku hadiah? Baiknyaaaa!"

Aomine mendengus, "hanya kue, sial."

"Akan kuhabiskan!"

"Kau yakin? Kuenya besar."

"Tehee, akan kuhabiskan bersama Aomine-_cchi_."

"Di **mulutku** apa **mulutmu**?"

"A-APA, SIH, AOMINE-_CCHI_, MESUM!"

Midorima hanya bersyukur dirinya tidak ketahuan, sekaligus agak _ilfeel_ mengetahui kehidupan pasangan itu.

**Fin.**

Err, ha-halo? Tolong jangan bunuh saya karena fiksi ini terlalu abal D:

Saya kepikiran bikin beginian gara-gara di angkot sering denger lagu itu –btw, tau nggak lagu apa? Buat yang penasaran itu lagu judulnya 'Abang Jarang Pulang' wkwkwk dan lagi, Kise teraniaya itu sudah terlalu mainstream~ /ditabok

Syudahlah, sudahi semua kealayan ini. Review/concrit/flame, please?


End file.
